The present disclosure relates generally to lamp shades.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an interchangeable lamp shade for lighting fixtures. In conventional lighting fixtures such as lamps used to illuminate residential or commercial buildings, a lamp shade can include a frame and a cover extending over the frame. The frame of the lamp shade can be mechanically fastened to a lighting assembly including a light source with suitable fasteners such as bolts, screws, nuts, screw caps, etc. The cover on the lamp shade can at least partially block an observer's direct view of the light source on the lighting assembly.
In conventional lighting fixtures, the cover of the lamp shade is fixedly secured to the frame of the lamp shade. In order to change a lamp shade cover to achieve a different aesthetic appearance or lighting characteristic, the entire lamp shade must be replaced. Replacing the lamp shade involves removing the mechanical fasteners securing the lamp shade to the lighting assembly, removing the entire lamp shade from the lighting assembly, and securing an entirely new lamp shade to the lighting assembly with the mechanical fasteners. Switching out conventional lamp shades in such a manner can be time consuming and cumbersome, which is generally undesirable.
What is needed then are improvements to lamp shades such that lamp shade covers can be more readily interchanged.